ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters II: Modern Publishing (activity book series)
Modern Publishing is the American publisher of children's activity books. Usually noted on the back and introduction of the books. Sometimes the series is known as the "Honey Bear Books" series, as most of the books have the logo on the front. List of Books Note that all books are tie-ins to the Ghostbusters II film. *Activity Book (yellow) *Puzzles And Mazes (orange) *Flip 'n' Fun - Jokes, Riddles & Coloring Book (blue) *Flip 'n' Fun - Jokes, Riddles & Coloring Book (yellow) *Flip 'n' Fun - Jokes, Riddles & Coloring Book (pink) *Flip 'n' Fun - Jokes, Riddles & Coloring Book (green) *Activity Fun Box (7 piece set) **6 crayons **1 over-sized Activity Book **1 Giant Coloring Book **2 Jokes, Riddles & Coloring Books **2 Activity And Maze Books *Coloring Book (giant teal) *Coloring Book (giant yellow) *Flip 'n' Fun - Activity Pad (giant green) *Flip 'n' Fun - Activity Pad (giant blue) *Colossal Coloring Book (extra large yellow) *Colossal Coloring Book (extra large blue) *Colossal Coloring Book (extra large green) Trivia *Many of the illustrations avoid looking like the actors. **Egon lacks glasses. **Ray has a mustache. *The Giga meter design seen throughout the books is not the same as seen in the final movie. *Many of the props such as the proton packs and traps are based on the designs to The Real Ghostbusters and not the film. *As this was likely developed fairly early in production of the film, it depicts some deleted scenes. *On page 18 of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1, on the white board, in the middle under Chi-You's photo, is group art from the book. *On page 11 of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #3, group art from the book appears in the middle of the whiteboard, under Chi-You's photo. *On page 9 of Ghostbusters 101 #1, in panel 3, the Ghostbusters II Poster Book is on the shelf above Peter's head. External Links *Spook Central: GB2 Book page (features the teal Coloring Book) Gallery Images of the Coloring Book (giant teal) come from Spook Central (Fan Site). The whole pdf of the book can be found there. Images of the Colossal Coloring Book (extra large blue) and Colossal Coloring Book (extra large green) provided by David Boozer of The Ghostbusters Vault (Fan Site). GB2FlipNFunJokesRiddlesColoringBookBlueByHoneyBearBooksSc01.png|Photo of front of Ghostbusters II Flip 'n' Fun - Jokes, Riddles & Coloring Book (Blue). GB2FlipNFunJokesRiddlesColoringBookYellowByHoneyBearBooksSc01.png|Photo of front of Ghostbusters II Flip 'n' Fun - Jokes, Riddles & Coloring Book (Yellow). GB2ActivityFunBoxByHoneyBearBooksSc01.png|Photo of front of Ghostbusters II Activity Fun Box. GB2ActivityFunBoxByHoneyBearBooksSc02.png|Photo of Back of Ghostbusters II Activity Fun Box. GB2ColoringBookLargeTealBoxByHoneyBearBooksSc01.png|Photo of front of Ghostbusters II Coloring Book (large teal). (Credit:SpookCentral) GB2ColoringBookLargeTealBoxByHoneyBearBooksSc02.png|Photo of back of Ghostbusters II Coloring Book (large teal). (Credit:SpookCentral) GB2ColoringBookLargeTealBoxByHoneyBearBooksSc03.png|Photo from Ghostbusters II Coloring Book (large teal). (Credit:SpookCentral) GB2ColoringBookLargeTealBoxByHoneyBearBooksSc07.png|Photo from Ghostbusters II Coloring Book (large teal). (Credit:SpookCentral) GB2ColoringBookLargeTealBoxByHoneyBearBooksSc06.png|Photo from Ghostbusters II Coloring Book (large teal). (Credit:SpookCentral) GB2ColoringBookLargeTealBoxByHoneyBearBooksSc08.png|Photo from Ghostbusters II Coloring Book (large teal). (Credit:SpookCentral) GB2ColoringBookLargeTealBoxByHoneyBearBooksSc04.png|Photo from Ghostbusters II Coloring Book (large teal). (Credit:SpookCentral) GB2ColoringBookLargeTealBoxByHoneyBearBooksSc05.png|Photo from Ghostbusters II Coloring Book (large teal). (Credit:SpookCentral) GB2ColossalColoringBookBlueByModernPublishingSc01.png|Photo from Ghostbusters II Colossal Coloring Book (extra large blue). (Credit:David Boozer) GB2ColossalColoringBookBlueByModernPublishingSc02.png|Photo from Ghostbusters II Colossal Coloring Book (extra large blue). (Credit:David Boozer) GB2ColossalColoringBookGreenByModernPublishingSc01.png|Photo from Ghostbusters II Colossal Coloring Book (extra large green). (Credit:David Boozer) GB2ColossalColoringBookGreenByModernPublishingSc02.png|Photo from Ghostbusters II Colossal Coloring Book (extra large green). (Credit:David Boozer) GB2ColossalColoringBookBackByModernPublishingSc01.png|Photo from Ghostbusters II Colossal Coloring Book (back side of one of them). (Credit:David Boozer) GB2ColoringBookTiamatMardukGetReal01.jpg|Reference in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1 GhostbustersIIPosterBook101Issue1.jpg|Ghostbusters II Poster Book seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 Category:Print Category:GB2 Merchandise